Impossible
by sapphirecrystal
Summary: Sakura is Prince Syaoran's servant. She has fallen for him despite knowing that his fiancee will do anything to get her away from him. She's a servant, he's a prince. Is it possible for her to be with him? SS
1. Chapter 1 Past and Present

**Impossible**

Chapter 1 Past and Present

**Author's note: Hi u guys! I' m so sorry that I couldn't update until now. Anyway, this is a new fic of mine and I hope all u people will like it. Enjoy.**

Note:

Italic font - Thoughts/ Speech

- Change of settings/ Change of scenery/ Recap of the last chapter/Beginning or ending of the chapter

Sakura Avalon leapt off the train platform gracefully and looked around the Li Kingdom. "Okay. This is my chance to start a new life and I'm not going to ruin it myself." She thought. Sakura had been raised in an orphanage ever since the age of five. Now twenty-one, she was finally out of the orphanage. She did not know who or where she was. The life in the orphanage had been miserable.

Everyone was mean and nasty to her except for Aunt Mirelle. She always told Sakura the best stories and gave her the biggest bowls of porridge whenever the caretaker was not looking. Sakura smiled wistfully to herself and tugged absently at the silver locket hanging around her neck. She missed Aunt Mirelle. A lot. Asking her to mop the floor, tuck the younger children into bed (not that she minded), wash the dishes…

Once when she slipped on a banana skin, the caretaker had burst into hysterical laughter before imitating her falling, causing everyone but her to laugh. But Aunt Mirelle was different. She had helped Sakura up and applied medication for her. Sakura dug into her bag and found a small photograph of Aunt Mirelle and herself. The picture was taken on her twenty-first birthday.

A single tear trickled down her fair cheeks as she looked at the picture of Aunt Mirelle. _"I'm sorry, Aunt Mirelle. I'm so sorry I ran away. I just couldn't take it anymore! Please forgive me." She said, sobbing bitterly hoping that her only friend would forgive her._ Realizing that she was tugging on the star-shaped locket, Sakura removed it from her neck. It was a beautiful pink diamond locket with small intricate sapphires surrounding the locket.

Aunt Mirelle had said that the locket was already on her neck when she was found and also commented that perhaps it held a clue to her past. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember where she was born, whom she was and what her name was. But no memories floated through her mind. Sighing with disappointment, she placed the locket on her neck once more and wiped away her tears.

She picked up her small bag, which contained clothes and started walking. Catching sight of a small town, she decided to try and make her living there. Looking at the people there, she sighed in relief when she saw that their clothing were similar to hers. Catching sight of a small motel, Sakura decided to stay there for a night before contemplating what to do the next morning so she started walking to the inn. _"I'd like to have a room for one night."_ Sakura said politely to a man who looked like the owner of the motel. He nodded dumbly, amazed at her beauty.

He gave her both the key and the number of her room. Instead of going up the lift to check on her room, Sakura decided to sit down for a rest and lunch. Placing her bag on the floor, she was about to call for lunch when a lean man approached her table. _"Hey babe. Alone? You must be bored. How about letting me entertain you?" _he said, reaching out to stroke her arm. _"Leave me alone!"_ Sakura screeched at the stranger. _"I like a girl with an attitude like yours." _He continued, wrapping an arm around her slim waist.

"_Get your filthy hands off me you creep!"_ Sakura screamed, managing to wriggle out of his arms. She then hurriedly took her bag and ran out of the motel, not even remembering to return the room key to the motel owner. She ran until she could not run anymore. When she finally stopped, she realized that many people were staring at her. Embarrassed, she could only blush as she forced her already exhausted legs to walk further on.

A beautiful castle loomed ahead of her and she decided to try her luck there. Reaching the castle, she saw how elegant it was up-close. _'It's huge!'_ Sakura thought to herself. Scanning the place with her eyes, she spotted a beautiful dark-haired girl watering the plants. The girl, realizing the she was being watched after some time, used her beautiful amethyst eyes to look curiously at Sakura. Rushing forward, Sakura blurted out,_ "I'm Sakura. Do you have a place for a job in the palace?"_

The girl's amethyst eyes brightened and she smiled. Grabbing Sakura's hand, she ran into the castle, passing by so many rooms until Sakura's vision started to blur. She finally stopped at a place, which looked like a kitchen. _"Chiharu! I've found someone who's willing to take up the job of being Prince Syaoran's servant! This is Sakura and I'm Tomoyo. Meet Chiharu. She's the head of the servants." _Tomoyo said.

"_Are you sure you want to take up this job?"_ Chiharu asked gently.


	2. Chapter 2 Settling Down

**Author's note: I'm updating now cause I am having my holidays! Pumps fist into air**

**Thank you for all who reviewed:**

Sakura Angel14, Sweet-Chocolate-Angel, Silv3r4ng3l, AyUnLi/KhAiRiN, Angel, Sweet-captor and Vannie

**You guys are the best(:**

**Thanks for those who added this story to their favourite stories list.**

Note:

Italic font - Thoughts/ Speech

- Change of settings/ Change of scenery/ Recap of the last chapter/Beginning or ending of the story

And on with the story

Last of Chapter 1

The girl's amethyst eyes brightened and she smiled. Grabbing Sakura's hand, she ran into the castle, passing many rooms until Sakura's vision began to blur. She finally stopped at a place, which looked like a kitchen. "_Chiharu!I've found someone who's willing to take up the job of being Prince Syaoran's servant! This is Sakura and I'm Tomoyo. Meet Chiharu, she's the head of the servants." _

"_Are you sure you want this job?_" Chiharu asked gently

Chapter 2

"_Of course!_" Sakura exclaimed in confusion. What could possibly be so bad about the prince? "_Why do you ask?_"

Chiharu nudged Tomoyo in the ribs, which was oblivious to Sakura.

"_It's like this. Other than us servants, there is also Queen Yelan and her son, Prince Syaoran living in this castle. Her four daughters who are all married visit her occasionally. Prince Syaoran is engaged to his cousin Princess Yumi. He hates everyone except his fiancé and his mother. If she knows you're new and that you're serving the prince, she'll definitely humiliate you in front of Queen Yelan or even get you framed. She'll stop at nothing to make you lose your job; other girls have learnt from experience."_ Tomoyo said, fidgeting nervously, hoping that Sakura would not leave.

"_Don't worry. That's not gonna stop me._" Sakura said confidently. She could handle a self-centred and arrogant prince no problem, after all she'd be paid for it in the end. She'd worry about Yumi when it came to it; right now, she had to focus on the job at hand.

"_Kawaiiiiiiiiiii_" Tomoyo squealed happily, hugging Sakura tightly.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Chiharu asked, "_Shouldn't you be telling us more about yourself?_" Sakura smiled. _(A/n: Sakura sure has self-confidence eh?)_

Her voice rang out clearly. "_I'm Sakura Avalon. I don't know my who my parents are as I'm an orphan_," Sakura wanted to say more, but she didn't know what she could tell that was slightly interesting about her life, "_that's why I need the job," _she added.

Her voice broke, indicating that she did not want to speak about herself at all. Chiharu nodded in understanding, she couldn't help but pity the emerald-eyed girl who had so much faith in herself.

"_Let me introduce you to the rest of the servants while showing you around_." Chiharu said. Tomoyo linked her arm with Sakura's as they started walking, they came to two girls, both had brown hair and eyes, but one wore glasses.

"_These are our cooks, Naoko and here's Rika. I'm sorry but the rest of the servants are busy_." Both girls smiled at Sakura and she smiled back. As they walked out of the kitchen, poor Sakura still holding her bag, Chiharu spoke suddenly in a serious tone,

"_Sakura, you're not allowed to doze around when you're serving the Prince, okay? If you do, it'll make it easier for Yumi to find a good excuse to complain to the Queen. _" Sakura nodded her head.

"_Now let me show you to the room you will be sharing with Tomoyo. You must be exhausted carrying your bag all the way_." Chiharu continued.

They finally stopped walking and stopped in front of a door. Pushing the door gently open, Tomoyo said gleefully. "_Welcome to your new room. Do you like it?_" her arms opened wide. The room had pale pink walls, purple curtains with lace trimmings and two small beds. One was in the right corner; the other was on the opposite side of the room.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Sakura looked at the room, which she could call 'home' at last. She never had a home before. The orphanage could not be called one, as there was no love in it. There were only people taking care of homeless children because it was their responsibility. "_I love it_." She managed to choke out. She then placed her bag on the unoccupied bed and wiped her tears away.

"_Why don't you take a bath first?_" Chiharu suggested. Sakura nodded her head. Then she started taking out her clothes and her other few belongings from her bag and arranged them neatly on a shelf of a small wooden cupboard near her bed. Tomoyo watched Sakura as she did this; she couldn't believe that everything Sakura had bought with her was in that one small bag.

Sakura took the clothes she was to wear and followed Tomoyo to a small bathroom. After a bath, Sakura felt refreshed and positively glowing. Tomoyo and Chiharu were waiting patiently for her, there were still many places in the castle, and it was a huge castle, which Sakura had yet to see.

When she was ready, Tomoyo took her hand and brought her to see the garden she was watering earlier on. They then toured the enormous hall and many other rooms Sakura would have to get use to although her place was in the prince's quarters. Sakura's legs were about to give way; they had been to every corner of the castle. Then it was decided to introduce the new maid to the mistress and her son so they started walking towards the Queen's chambers.

Sakura felt apprehension and hesitation. Sakura took a deep breath and swallowed, Tomoyo squeezed her arm reassuringly, Sakura looked straight ahead, and she wasn't going to back down now.

"_Mother, please tell me why I HAVE to marry her again_?" a tall handsome chestnut-haired man with unique amber eyes questioned impatiently. "_Xiaolang, you know it's your duty to marry Yumi. Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man. Do you think that every woman wants to marry you? Unlikely. Let me tell you something. She is not the first woman you were engaged to._" Queen Yelan said, her cold eyes flaring with anger and annoyance.

"_Who is the other woman_?" Syaoran asked eagerly. He would find her and ask her why she broke off the engagement. Then he would convince her that he was not a bad guy and they would be engaged again and he would not need to marry Yumi, his stupid cousin! His heart almost soared in delight.

"_She is Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Her mother is my best friend. So naturally, you two were engaged. However, war broke out in the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Princess vanished without a trace. The Prince however is with his parents. Now that the Kinomoto Kingdom is reigning again, the King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko are looking for their daughter. There were rumors that she was kidnapped but you can't believe hearsay, Syaoran. She was only five when she vanished, such a tender age. Since she was gone, your engagement with her was broken off and I engaged you to your cousin, Princess Yumi of Hamasaki kingdom._" Yelan said sadly, obviously feeling her best friend's pain. (a/n: I didn't use Meilin cuz I kinda like her and she's not that bad after all! Hamasaki, ring any bells? If you can hear bells ringing above your head, you're right. I named Yumi Hamasaki after Japan's Pop Queen, Ayumi Hamasaki! Lol.)

"_That's really sad, mother but can you please try to find out before I get married to that Yumi_?" There was a slight edge of sarcasm in Syaoran's voice. Yelan narrowed her eyes dangerously and was about to snap back at him when a knock interrupted both of them. They faced the door quickly, the argument forgotten. "_Come in_." Yelan spoke with annoyance. '_Why must there be interruptions when I want to talk some sense into my son?_' Tomoyo and Chiharu came in.

"Good afternoon Queen Yelan and Prince Syaoran." They greeted politely. Mother and son nodded their heads but no one noticed Syaoran's annoyed look.

"_Queen Yelan, we have found a new maid to serve the Prince. Here she is_." Tomoyo spoke, and then Chiharu and she stepped aside for Sakura to enter the room. Syaoran felt air draw from his lungs when he saw her. She was so beautiful, no; actually she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. All thoughts about Yumi disappeared completely from Syaoran's mind as his mind was on the goddess in front of him.

Her silky auburn hair lay close to her head in soft natural waves while her fair complexion was a drastic contrast against the black shirt she was wearing that brought out her slender figure. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes fringed with dark thick eyelashes blinked innocently. Her cheekbones were arched high and begged a finger to trace the long curve past her chin down her slender neck. Her soft luscious lips the color of a heavy bud of a cherry blossom curved into a nervous and suddenly shy smile under his intense glance…

**Author's note: Whew! Finally done with this chapter. Don't blame me for updating late cos I'm very lazy. Please don't forget to review. Flames are acceptable but not appreciated though. If you want me to email you when I update, please say so in your reviews. **

**Thanks to my new beta-reader Sweet-Chocolate-Angel. IF you were thinking if it was that Sweet-Chocolate-Angel, then you are right! She's the author of two popular CCS fics, Cruel Intentions and Evils Sweet Seduction. So please check out her fics after reviewing my story. Remember AFTER reviewing ok. Till the next chapter**


End file.
